


Leah’s First Pet

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley’s daughter is about to get her first let and she gets to choose what kind of pet that she wants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leah Marie [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473563
Kudos: 8





	Leah’s First Pet

Aziraphale and Crowley entered the pet shop with their daughter in tow. Leah has been wanting a her own pet. They have animals at home but they all shared them. It is not that Leah does not love those animals, which she does love them but she wanted one that she can call her own. Though, she did not want a dog or a cat. She felt like she was not ready for that kind of pet. Crowley looked at their daughter as they started to walk around the pet shop.

”So, Leah, what kind of pet are you looking for?” Crowley asked her. Leah looked up at him.

”Well, I do not want anything the size of a rabbit but I do not want a hamster either, though, I love both of those. That’s not what I am looking for at the moment.” Leah replied to her Dad.

”Basically you are looking for a slightly larger small animal?” Crowley asked another question. Leah nodded.

”Yes.” Leah answered back. Aziraphale was a little iffy about this but yet, he knew his daughter. No matter what, he will support her choice for whatever kind of pet that she decides to buy. As they looked around, Leah noticed the guinea pigs. Leah also noticed a certain guinea pig. Aziraphale tapped his daughter in the shoulder.

”Are you okay?” Aziraphale asked her. Leah did not look up at him.

”There is a guinea pig in there with red pupils. I am just curious what that means.” Leah replied. Crowley whipped out his cell phone and looked it up. When he had an answer, he looked at the two of them again.

”When a guinea pig has red pupils, that means that the guinea pig is blind. Mainly with the red pupils.” Crowley informed their child. Leah smiled. 

“Poor piggy.” Leah spoke up. They continued to look around the shop. Still, Leah still was thinking about the blind guinea pig. A worker in the shop noticed them and walked up to them.

”Is there anything that I can help you with?” The worker asked them. The three of them looked at them. 

“We are looking for a pet for our daughter.” Aziraphale answered them. Leah already knew what she wanted.

”I noticed that you have a blind guinea pig with black fur and white patches all over them. Are they for sale?” Leah spoke up and asked the worker. The worker nodded.

”Yes. She is for sale. Besides her being blind, she is in perfect health.” The worker explained to her. Leah smiled. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at her. Leah looked up at her parents.

”Are you both okay with me getting a guinea with special needs?” Leah asked them, just to make sure. Crowley and Aziraphale could see how much that she wanted that certain guinea pig. They smiled back at her.

”Not at all.” Crowley replied to her. A bigger smile appeared on the child’s face. Leah looked at the worker once again.

”I would like to adopt her, please.” Leah said to the worker. The worker smiled and nodded. Aziraphale was a little worried, though.

”Darling, you know she will not be able to see you, right?” Aziraphale asked Leah. Leah nodded.

”I know. I still will love her, no matter what. Plus, I will be her eyes for now on!” Leah answered. Aziraphale smiled. He felt so much better about this. In fact, both Crowley and Aziraphale were proud of her. Leah wanted a let that she could have a strong bond with as well. And that is why she was adopting the guinea pig. Because both of them have different eyes than the rest of the world. Leah May be able to see but still, she has her heart set on this piggy and was excited about it. Crowley and Aziraphale shopped around with their daughter to get supplies for the guinea pig. All three of them left the store, feeling happy and excited about the newest addition to their family.

In the car, Leah looked int he box at the guinea pig, who was sleeping inside of the box. 

“Have you picked out a name for her yet, my dear?” Aziraphale asked her.

“Yes, mummy. I decided to name her Squeakers. Is that a good name or should I pick a different one?” Leah replied and then asked a question of her own.   
  


“I think that name is absolutely perfect.” Aziraphale replied to her. Leah smiled.

”Thanks, Mumma!” Leah said back to him.

”You are welcome, sweetheart.” Aziraphale said back to her. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Crowley helped her set up the cage for Squeakers. Leah did not play with her too much in the first day so she could get used to her new surroundings. 

**####**

Later that night, Crowley and Aziraphale were putting their child to bed. Squeakers was in her cage, just relaxing. It has been an exciting day for all involved and they could not be happier. Especially, Leah. Squeakers has been in the house for less than a day and she already lived her so much. So does Aziraphale and Crowley. Crowley was rubbing their child’s head as they looked at her for several seconds then removed his hand and leaned towards her.  
  


“Goodnight, Leah. I love you.” Crowley said to her then gave her a kiss in the top of her head as she let out a yawn.

”Goodnight, Papa. I love both of you, too.” Leah said back and got comfortable in the bed. Aziraphale also gave her a kiss and then started to leave the room with Crowley. As they walked, they suddenly stopped and looked at Squeaker’s cage against the wall in Leah’s room. Both of the smiled.

”And goodnight to you, too, Squeakers. Welcome to the family.” Aziraphale spoke in a whisper and then the two husband let her room. When they were gone, Leah looked over at the cage as well.

”Goodnight, Squeakers. I love you.” Leah said to her then got comfortable once again in her bed. It did not take long for Leah to fall asleep.   
  


**  
The End**


End file.
